


Our Story

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Izaya met the blonde on a football field, he met him again in an alley, then again in the hospital.first few chaapters take place during highschool, Izaya's point of view, may change, i dunno.





	Our Story

**Author's Note:**

> well, first chapter, here we go

I sat on the bench on the football field, looking at the scene before me as i leaned on one leg. My glasses wearing friend introduced me to the infamous Shizuo Heiwajima, his name the complete opposite of him. 

 

“This is Orihara Izaya. He went to our middle school. He’s no a good guy, in fact, he’s kind of an asshole.” Shinra said. I laughed a bit, shaking my head. “Thats awful Shinra.” i looked up at the blonde and froze as i felt something stir in my chest looking at him. My breath caught in my throat. I didn't like this feeling.

 

Shizuo was looking at me as if i were something on the bottom of his shoe.

 

I didn’t like that.

 

Almost on its own, my arm lashed out and sent a strike across his chest. He howled in pain as i twirled on my heel. “Such a shame. I thought this’d be more fun.” i shrugged my shoulders, letting my knife fall down my sleeve. “Well,” suddenly my whole body leaned to the side involuntarily, just avoiding a punch from Shizuo. His punch landed on the tree, not to far behind me, snapping it in half. 

 

I widened my eyes. That type of power wasn't humanely possible. “You’re a monster.” i said, still amazed. Shizuo swung to punch me again. “Shut up!” h yelled.

 

I lept out of the way and onto the bench. I looked at Shinra, and Shizuo. My brain made a quick decision to run. I turned and ran inside, pushing through the crowd of people until i collapsed in the boys bathroom. 

 

_ Why did i do that?  _ i thought, clutching my racing heart which was finally slowing down.  _ He’s going to hate me now. Heh, well just add him to the list.  _

 

_ You don’t want that.  _  A part of me said. And, as always, i was right. I didn’t want Shizuo to hate me, but it was too late for that now. 

 

I got up and walked down the hallway when i heard a girl speaking. “Hey, have you seen the new student yet? Uh, i forget his name.” 

 

“It’s Shizu-Chan.” 

 

I covered my mouth to stop from laughing.  _ Shizu-Chan?!?!?! _

 

“I thought they were a guy.”

 

“I know, it suits him though.”

 

“Okay, just, don’t say that to his face, that is, if you still want to keep yours.”

 

I laughed merrily as i turned the corner just to run straight into Shizuo.

 

“You,” he said, glaring. I smiled at him. “Hey Shizu-Chan~~~” i said, laughing. His face turned red at that as he punched the wall next to me. “Damn flea, dont call me that.” 

 

I just skipped away, laughing.

 

It’s been like that every day since. Everyday i went to school i’d tease him, he’d chase after me, we’d break a few things then i’d escape. Everyday. It almost made me happy he always chased after me, no matter what he was doing. 

 

He didn’t seem to like seeing me, but that was too bad considering we were both friends with Kadota and Shinra. 

 

One day we were all walking home, i was next to Dota-Chiin and Shinra was casually holding onto Shizuo’s shoulders, trying not to let him attack me. We were all eating ice cream cones, since it was April.

 

“Awe, Dota-Chiin’s ice cream is melting.” i said, pouting. Kodota just rolled his eyes as he icked away the dripping liquid. “Don’t call me that.” he said.

 

“He has a problem with calling people names they hate.” i heard Shizu-Chan say behind me. I turned so i was walking backwards and shrugged my shoulders. “I don’t know what your talking about, Shizu-Chan.” 

 

I laughed as Shinra struggled to hold onto Shizuo. 

 

“Can you guys get along just once?” Shinra complained. I smiled, turning back around as i started to skip. “I can, he can’t” 

 

“Shizuo!” i heard Shinra yell, my cue to run. I raced down the sidewalk, Shizuo right after me, carrying a stop sign. I dropped my ice cream as i ran, turning the corner and stopping. 

 

_ What would Shizu-Chan do if he caught me?  _ i wondered.  _ Ah, he’d kill me. _ Then i immediately started running again with that thought.

 

I laughed wildly as i finally outran him, running inside my house and locking the door. I turned to see Mairu sitting on Kururi’s lap as they played a video game. 

 

“Hey Iza-nii.” they said in unison their eyes never leaving the game. I laughed a bit as i flopped onto my bed and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> that wasn't so bad, right? i'm not used to writing stories, mostly oneshots.


End file.
